


Handle With Care

by Agama_agama



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Dacryphilia, Finger Sucking, Gentle Sex, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Other, Praise Kink, Reader is gender neutral, Ridiculously Self Indulgent, Small Penis, Teasing, chihiro is a pillow prince, so agressively gentle it loops all the way back around to kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki is something that begs to be treated gently.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader
Kudos: 72





	Handle With Care

Chihiro Fujisaki is something that begs to be treated gently. 

Not literally, he'll rarely beg for anything from you, but you can't even imagine handling him like he's not made of glass. He likes it, too, the gentle touches and whispered praise- he's rock hard under his skirt just from you gently putting him in your shared bed. 

The two of you share a kiss as he starts unbuttoning his shirt with his thin, deft fingers. You move his hands away and finish the job yourself, kissing his pale chest as he shrugs off his unbuttoned shirt. He lays back on the bed and smiles at you sleepily as you stroke his soft hair before moving back to his chest- you put your mouth on one of the nipples and your thumb on the other. Chihiro arches his back and gasps and you pull back. You don't want to overstimulate him. Not yet, anyway. But you move your hand so you can still play with his nipple and feel it pebble under your hand. You think you see him shiver, and immediately stop.

"Is anything wrong, Chi-chan?" He blushes- out of all the pet names the two of you have for each other, that might be his favorite.

"Oh, it's just- your hands are so cold..." 

"Want to warm them up for me?" He nods eagerly and takes your hand. You rub your thumb against his palm comfortingly as he brings your hand to his mouth and starts sucking on your fingers, which is a move he knows turns you on. How could it not? His little mouth feels so velvety and warm, and his lips look so good around your fingers. You stroke his cheek with your free thumb, and he closes his eyes and makes a tiny, happy noise. That hand's less cold, you guess. You slide your fingers out of his mouth with a soft pop. 

You tilt his chin up to look at him, then move in to pepper his neck with kisses. He tries to stifle back a giggle. 

"God, Chihiro..." you mutter against his neck.

"Hm? Ah..." he breathes as he grinds his cock into your thigh. You give him a kiss on the shoulder. 

"You're so cute. So good for me," You run a hand along the pale, smooth skin of his side, gently sliding it over to his belly. You hear him moan at the praise. "Such a pretty little boy..."

"Stoooop," he whines, but the way you feel him grind against your thigh tells you he doesn't actually want you to. You slip your fingertips under the waistband of his skirt, and he lets out a loud, vocal moan. Fuck, he's wearing something lacy under there, you can feel it and you play with that too. 

"I can't help it, when I see a precious, delicate thing, I just want to take care of it." Your voice is low, and you can practically feel the effect it has on Chihiro's body. It makes you smile how his body trembles and you can feel the fabric of his skirt fluttering on your thigh as he ruts against it. "Oh, Chi-chan, you are a work of art." His skin almost does remind you of porcelain, but infinitely warmer and softer. "Am I doing a good job?" 

He nods and moans your name, just to say it. It's so good to know that he likes being treated like he's so, so incredibly fragile as much as you like treating him that way- you can't imagine hurting him, even if he asked for it. 

You look at his face- his long eyelashes are already dewy with tears. One tries to slide down his cheek, but you lick it away. He has an easy smile on his face- you know he's not crying because he's upset, he's just a crier and you  _love_ it. 

"Lift your skirt for me, love?" you whisper to him. He does, and you sit up to see better. What a sight- Chihiro hard and twitching in the pale green panties he puts on for you. "Good boy," you say, and he somehow manages to blush even harder. 

You give him a teasing touch on his inner thigh, lightly tracing down to the hem of his stockings, just above the knee. They're soft and comfortable and they cling tight to what little softness is on Chihiro's thighs. 

The skin of his hips feels so smooth as you graze it with your fingers. You test the front of his panties with your other hand and sure enough, they're wet at the tip. You hear Chihiro let out a strangled gasp as you touch him, dropping his skirt in surprise. You flip it back and put a hand on his lower stomach.

Finally,  _finally_ , you slide the silk and lace of his panties down his thin legs, and his little cock springs up from them, flushed pink and dripping. Chihiro is so unbelievably precious, fidgeting for you and looking away as you tease him with fleeting touches on his inner thighs. He tries to touch himself, but you grab his thin wrist and move his hand to your waist instead. 

"Mm, Chihiro, don't you want me to make you feel good?" (Of course, you both know you mean that you want to tease him until he can't take it.) He nods and bites his lip as he gently grips your waist, and it feels so good to finally have his hands on you. 

You kiss him on the shoulder, then trail kisses down to his chest as he throws his head back and moans. You know he's especially sensitive on the small of his back, so you touch him there, and his body immediately reacts. His cock twitches and he yelps "Ah!" and moans your name. 

You keep putting your hands all over him and kissing his neck, just soft, feathery touches everywhere except his cock. Chihiro's body is a gift, so reactive to the most innocent of touches. Of course, your hands on his body are never innocent- your touch his skin to make him come undone, to take him apart with the grace of a craftaman repairing a delicate machine. He sniffs and wipes his eyes, and you gently take his arm and kiss his wrist.

He looks up at you, tears in his eyes, and whines your name again. 

"Please... it hurts..."

You can't deny that, so you take his small cock into your mouth, where it fits perfectly. His toes curl inside his stockings as he comes after only a few seconds of the warm, wet heat. His cum is thin and watery, not terribly unpleasant. Something in your mind connects it to his tears. Fuck, you love that he cries for you- he's just so sensitive, and all the physical and emotional sensations are overwhelming him. 

It's still good, though. He makes sure to tell you every time how perfect it was. You think he even likes the part where he cries- maybe it's just a necessary part of the emotional release. You gently wrap your arms around his small waist and hold him close, feeling his hot tears against your bare chest and his uneven breathing through a hand on his back. 

It usually doesn't take too long for him to calm down, as long as you wrap him up in your warmth and coo at him while he sobs. You're still worked up, but Chihiro smiles at you and kisses your chest deeply and fumbles with his hands on your back. 

It's hard to leave him, but once he says he's okay you go get a warm washcloth and some cold water. You wipe the drying cum off of him and take off his messy clothes as he smiles in the afterglow.

"Hmmh... Do you..." He never finishes the question, wrapping himself in blankets. Chihiro looks so thouroughly blissed out. He always gets tired after he comes, and then he's out like a light. But not before mumbling "Love you..."

You lay down next to him and watch his chest slowly rise and fall. Your delicate little boy, who needs to be handled gently. 

The thing is, you know he won't break. Chihiro has a quiet strength, and he's so much tougher than he looks. He's been through a lot. 

It's just amazing how much treating him like a delicate, fragile little thing turns him on. 

It turns you on too, of course. You quickly get yourself off just on the memory of Chihiro's sweet body and the smell of his hair. You wipe your hand off on a tissue and pull Chihiro close.

\---

In the morning, you wake up to a pleasant warmth coiling in your lower stomach. You lift up the blanket and Chihiro's between your legs, squeezing one of your thighs and going down on you with that cute little mouth. 

You smile and gently run a hand through his hair. He always pays you back in the morning, and it's the best thing in the world to wake up with his adorable mouth between your thighs. 

God, you love him.


End file.
